


Rainy Day

by autisticblueteam



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another day at the crash site, and Grif and Simmons get caught in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> So once again I took some prompts on tumblr, this time with lines of dialogue. Ghost-Tangerine gave me “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” and Grimmons.

There were only two types of weather at the crash site: blistering heat that made you feel like you were going to melt, and bucketing rain that soaked you to the bone even through full body armour. It was one or the other, there was simply no in-between. Today, for example, happened to be one of the latter days.

Grif and Simmons had been sitting in the middle of the jungle canyon, armour off, when the sky had darkened suddenly and the atmosphere grew muggier. Within a couple of minutes the skies opened and rain started to spit down at them, prompting Simmons and a grumbling Grif to pull themselves to their feet.

“Fucking stupid weather,” Grif groaned, pulling a face as the rain almost instantly soaked them through, “Can’t make up its damn mind!”

“This is actually quite a typical climate for a jungle of this type, Grif,” Simmons said, walking a few steps ahead of the Hawaiian man and looking back over his shoulder, “It’s not that unusual for the weather to be at two extremes.”

“Yeah yeah, you would know that. Nerd,” Grif said, rolling his eyes. He chuckled a little as Simmons huffed. And then he stopped chuckling as the sky lit up with a flash of lightning and he all but jumped out of his skin, “ _Son of a bitch_!”

It was Simmons’ turn to roll his eyes, “It’s just lightning.”

“Yeah, lightning. Which means storm. Which means thunder. Which means more rain,” Grif said, overtaking Simmons as they drew closer to the base, “Which means I’m going to go lay down on my bed and sleep.”

“You’d do that anyway.”

“Exactly. Now I have an excuse,” He walked a few more feet over the sodden ground before realising that Simmons was no longer right behind him. So he stopped, turning around and looking at Simmons with an eyebrow raised, “Simmons, what the fuck?”

Simmons stood a few feet behind him, looking toward the sky with his arms behind his back. He was being thoroughly showered with rain and his human eye was squinted as the water hit his face, and he just continued to stand there, doing nothing to stop himself getting wet. He just let himself get soaked. Worse than that, now he was making Grif get wetter waiting for him!

“Simmons. What are you doing,” It didn’t even sound like a question, more like a statement of confusion.

Simmons shrugged, eyes still on the sky, “Oh, you know, just feeling the rain.”

Grif’s face said it all, “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and _feel the rain_?”

Simmons nodded.

Grif covered his face with a hand, taking a breath, “Okay, one more time: We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm, with lightning and shit, and you – a guy made partially of _metal_ – wants to stop to _feel the rain_? Lightning. The rain. Made out of metal. I’m just going to stand here and let that nerdy brain of yours think this through.”

“…Shut up.”

Grif snorted, shaking his head and walking back to Simmons whereupon he grabbed the red haired cyborg by the hand and dragged him back towards the base.

“C’mon. I don’t need my boyfriend getting rusty because he wants to stand in the rain like a sap.”


End file.
